


Serenity

by dippkip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and being amazed that he can spend time with his brother like this, basically a self-indulgent fic about Hanzo beginning to fit in, jesse's lookin out for him tho, the shippy stuff is very lowkey, this is mostly about Hanzo beginning to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippkip/pseuds/dippkip
Summary: It's been a few months into his time at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, and Hanzo is still unsure how to coexist with these people. An afternoon in the common room might offer him some solutions.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a drabble for another Inktober challenge last year, but I only wrote like half of this and didn't fill any of the other prompts, so I kinda ditched it. I've been in an Overwatch mood lately though, so I circled back to this and finished it off. I couldn't remember how I originally planned to end this, so if it seems to to take an abrupt turn, blame the 8 or so months between writing the beginning and the end.

Never let it be said that an evening at Watchpoint: Gibraltar was ever dull. Hana, Lucio, and Genji were all seated cross-legged on the floor around the television, lips pinched in concentration, furiously mashing controllers held in white-knuckle grips. Everyone else in the common room weighed in on their favored contender with varying levels of enthusiasm – Angela and Satya were seated off to the side, calmly commending the players when an advantage was gained, while Lena and Reinhardt kept jumping out of their seats and loudly cheering on whoever was currently in the lead. Jack only stayed long enough to shake his head and sigh fondly before continuing on to the kitchen. For once, someone had managed to drag Winston out of his lab, so he sat next to the armchair that Mei was curled up in, occasionally asking her questions about their latest project in relatively hushed tones.

Amid the chaos of the common room, Hanzo found a seat at the unoccupied couch, smack in the middle of the action. His hands curled tighter around his cup of green tea as he settled in and observed the match for a short while – Genji had just pulled into the lead, yelping triumphantly in sync with Lucio and Hana’s groans of despair. Hanzo said nothing, trying to ignore the growing anxiety twisting through his insides while sipping his tea.

He’d only joined Overwatch in an official capacity a few months ago, despite being at the Watchpoint for longer than that. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about this band of misfits, and he knew they were struggling to decide the same of him. Older members knew the story – they knew exactly what he did to his brother – so they often treated him with cold civility at best, and open hostility at worst. The newer members didn’t share this knowledge, but the way their seniors treated him combined with his stoic nature left them in varying stages of confused and intimidated.

Of all the agents currently on base, only one proved to be an exception to these patterns.

As though summoned by Hanzo’s fleeting thought of him, McCree sauntered into the room and gracelessly plopped next to the archer on the couch. He blinked blearily at the television for a moment before Hanzo decided to take pity on him.

“I take it the mission in Dorado went well,” he murmured, glancing briefly at his exhausted companion.

“Sure did,” McCree drawled, “but lemme tell ya, a nonstop flight back and forth ‘cross the Atlantic takes a lot out of a man.” He leaned back and let his body sink into the couch cushions, groaning slightly as aching joints finally released their tension. His hat hit the back of the couch and consequently tipped forward, shielding most of his face from view.

Hanzo suppressed a snort and returned his attention to the television, though only superficially. When McCree spoke again, Hanzo didn’t move his head, but he listened carefully.

“See, ain’t so bad now, is it?” McCree murmured, lightly elbowing Hanzo’s arm and jostling him.

Hanzo’s brow furrowed. “To what do you refer?”

“Bein’ part ‘a the action,” McCree easily replied, reaching up to resettle his hat and reveal a soft smile. “I know it’s rough on ya, talking to people who either don’t like ya or don’t know what to do with ya. But joinin’ the whole group kinda makes it easier, yeah? Don’t gotta talk to nobody, but you can get to know ‘em, in a manner of speakin’.”

Hanzo blinked, then looked around the room. Seemingly against their better judgement, Angela and Satya had become more invested in the competition, leaning towards the television with intense expressions. Mei laughed and pointed at the screen after Hana pulled a ridiculous move, elbowing Winston so he could see the replay. Lena and Reinhardt looked like they were about to lose their minds – the match was in its last legs, and it was going to be close. The three combatants had shifted closer to the screen, grumbling obscenities in their mother tongues and mashing buttons with such fervor that Hanzo worried for the structural integrity of the controllers.

However, amid this brewing chaos, with McCree at his side, Hanzo realized that the anxiety that plagued him earlier was gone. Nobody was looking at him. Nobody was poorly concealing their displeasure at encountering him. He could just sit and let the energy wash over him – watch his brother enjoy something simple with his friends, a privilege he thought he’d lost forever. Taking a deep, measured breath, Hanzo followed McCree’s example and settled back into the couch, clutching at his teacup with less intensity.

He caught the cowboy’s smirk out of the corner of his eye, but resolutely ignored him, looking at the television just in time to watch his brother break the stalemate and win the match. He heard Lena and Reinhardt yelling at the top of their lungs, heard Lucio and Hana hollering in outrage, but the sound seemed distant as he saw Genji twist around and look back at him.

“Brother, did you see that!? And you called my afternoons at the arcade a waste of time!” he grinned, scarred cheeks dimpling and eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.

Hanzo stopped breathing for a moment, felt his heart freeze in his chest. _This is what you almost lost. This is what you almost **destroyed**_ _with your own two hands._

A nudge from McCree broke the icy regret that had seized him, allowing Hanzo to take another deep breath. Without his permission, he felt a smile pull at his own lips.

“Yes, I’m sure all that time was simply preparation for this momentous victory,” he dryly retorted. He suppressed a fond chuckle when Genji’s smile dropped into a familiar pout that was weaponized for sweets and piggyback rides, once upon a time. The cyborg huffed playfully and turned back to the screen, but the two faces at his brother’s side still watched him – Hana with unbridled glee, Lucio with guarded curiosity.

Hanzo dropped his gaze to his lap and took another sip of tea. McCree’s thigh pressed up against his own as the sharpshooter leaned in.

“Nice work, archer. They’ll warm up to ya eventually,” he murmured. “Jus’ have ta give it some time.”

Hanzo closed his eyes and basked in McCree’s warmth, taking comfort in his words. Genji was alive. He had offered Hanzo a chance at redemption, at reconciliation, and at building a whole new life for himself. A few decades’ worth of guilt and blood couldn’t be washed away in a few months, but perhaps someday the pain would be easier to bear. For now, he could begin acquainting himself with these people that had cherished and supported Genji at a time when he could not.

For now, he could enjoy this peace at the eye of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into Overwatch fic, so lemme know what you think! You can hit me up on [Tumblr](http://dippkip.tumblr.com/) anytime if you wanna chat.


End file.
